


Chained

by FlawlessZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous artist!Zayn, Fluff, M/M, cop!liam, really - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawlessZiam/pseuds/FlawlessZiam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a moderately famous artist who happens to be enamored with the cop who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt:  
> •Famous Artist!Zayn and Normal Cop!Liam 
> 
> I know nothing about the art world but I gave it my best shot. Hope you enjoy.

Zayn didn't like to think of himself as famous, per say. Sure, people knew his name sometimes. But he wasn't a celebrity, people didn't really recognize his face most of the time. Until People magazine does a tiny piece on him, that is. Zayn knows it's just a slightly longer than fifteen minutes of fame ordeal; soon he'll go back to being recognized only by pretentious, hipsterish art fans. Until then, though, he's got to deal with little throngs of people anytime he goes out. Especially to popular places, like the coffee shop he'd decided to go to in downtown New York City.

Actually the coffee shop was a little bit of a different story. This was insane. People were crowding in his booth, trying to sit with him, shouting questions and comments at him. Clearly this was just an art buff kind of place and he cursed Harry for recommending it. Although, knowing Harry, he probably should've known better.

Anyways, Zayn didn't like chaos. Especially not chaos centered around him. It was absolutely terrible and Zayn found himself curling in on himself, staying silent as questions and comments were thrown at him continuously. The people didn't seem to notice, they just kept pressing in. Zayn wouldn't say he was claustrophobic but in that moment he started to doubt himself. Everything was pressing in now and the voices were no longer distinguishable, just one large, loud buzz. Maybe if he ignored them for long enough they'd go away… it didn't seem to be working so far though.

Then, suddenly, a voice broke from the crowd. It was louder and more stern from the rest. Perhaps it stood out so much because it wasn't directed at him. Whatever it was, the voice certainly held a distinguished presence.

"Out, the lot of you! I'm with the NYPD. Yeah, c'mon, back away now. Can't you see he's not interested in answering your questions? Jesus, give him some space!"

The crowd slowly started to push backwards, some mumbling grievances to the police officer who was suddenly visible. He simply shook his head, clearly not interested in whatever they might have to say. Once the crowd had pretty much dispersed the man offered Zayn a crooked smile. Zayn, for his part, began to breath easy again. After a moment of rather awkward silence Zayn realized he probably ought to say something.

"I- thank you. That was, um, rather unprecedented. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come along…" Zayn was still rather in shock and so he wasn't quite as elegant as he would've liked. The fact that the officer was rather attractive was not helping the situation either.

"It's no problem, really, just doing my job. If you don't mind me asking, what were they all so worked up about anyways?"

Through the entirety of his speech he never seemed to loose his pleasant smile. It comforted Zayn immensely, if he was being honest.

"It's just, well, I'm an artist yeah? I'm moderately successful I guess and then People did a piece on me this month and so… yeah. I've been getting recognized more lately and I guess this is just one of those types of places."

Zayn gestured to has surroundings, adding to his vagueness. It sounded even crazier said aloud. The thought made him blush a little bit, averting his attention to the table for a moment.

"That's crazy man. Good on you though, for being 'moderately successful,'" Liam teased, his smile only growing wider. It made his eyes scrunch up in a way that shouldn't have been cute but it was hopelessly so.

"Yeah, I guess so. Would you, um, would you like to sit down-?"

Zayn blushed harder at his own question, wondering where the guts to ask it had come from. He couldn't remember another time when he had been so… forward. His evident pause only made it clear that this was somewhat crazy. They didn't know I each other's names! Either way, despite the teasing, the officer wasn't interested in him. He was only doing his job after all.

"I'm Liam, and I'd love to. Except I can't. I'm, um, I'm kind of still on duty. Raincheck?"

The fact that Liam also sounded uncertain helped Zayn draw some confidence.

"Yeah, course. I should've known. I'm Zayn," he paused then to grab a napkin and a pen, "and here's my number."

Liam took the napkin and carefully folded it and put it in his breast pocket. He grinned again, that same eye squinting grin.

"Excellent Zayn. I'll call you after my shift and we'll make plans then. Hopefully we can make plans at some place more discreet. Wouldn't want to have to save you again."

Liam winked at Zayn and then he was gone. Zayn couldn't help the slow spread of a grin that crossed his face. He didn't know anything about Liam (except that he was a cop of course) but the fact that he wanted to know everything was certainly promising.

**X**

True to his word Liam called at 6:00 o'clock that night. Not that Zayn ever doubted his word. Liam didn't seem like the type to lie. If Zayn waited all day by his phone though, well, that was a different story. It's not like he had plans anyways…  
  
Finally (/finally/) his cell rang though, lighting up with an unfamiliar number. Zayn picked it up in a flash and then embarrassedly waited a minute to actually answer it. He didn't want to sound desperate after all.

"Hello?"

"Zayn? This is Liam."

Zayn couldn't help but smile, Liam just had such a nice voice. Which was silly, really, because being somewhat smitten with practically a stranger couldn't be productive, but whatever. Zayn figured he ought to enjoy it while it lasts.

"Yeah it's me. How was work? Save any more people from untimely deaths?"

Zayn heard a small chuckle on the other end of the line that made Zayn smile as well. Was everything attractive about Liam? Zayn was beginning to suspect so.

"Can't say I did. I believe saving you was the highlight of my day. Perhaps even my week, depending on how this goes."

So yeah, maybe Liam was cheesy. And that shouldn't have been attractive. Zayn was tempted to add that to the list of things he found unattractive about Liam, just so he could say he wasn't completely enamored by this man who was practically a stranger. Except it really wasn't that bad. It was cute even. Zayn was in far to deep, already. Zayn also couldn't bring himself to care about that fact all that much either.

"Just your week? I'm slightly offended by that. I'd say saving me should be the highlight of at least your month."

Okay, so maybe the fact that Liam was cheesy/cheeky didn't bother Zayn so much because he was a bit the same way. Whatever. Details weren't exactly important.

"Like I said, depends on how all this goes."

Zayn could practically hear the challenge in Liam's voice and yeah, he was definitely up for that.

"How do you want it to go then?"

Zayn was up for the challenge but he wasn't always the most creative. No matter. Liam replied pretty quickly after that.

"I was thinking we could make plans for dinner. You busy tomorrow night?"

The confidence that Liam exerted only spurred Zayn on. He fed off of it but he also wanted to know what he could do to break it. It was all very enticing.

"No, I don't suppose I am," Zayn replied cooly, although he was freaking out on the inside. It wasn't necessarily true, he had made plans. Luckily they were with Harry and Louis and they would definitely understand.

"Great. I know this great little diner on the outside of the city. Can I pick you up?"

Zayn thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of letting Liam pick him up. He couldn't think of anything, really.

"Sounds great Liam. I'll text you my address, okay?"

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow Zayn."

"Yeah, see you Liam."

**X**

Zayn was officially freaking out. Liam was going to be there, at his home, in like fifteen minutes. He hadn't even picked out a shirt and his hair didn't look nearly good enough. This was a disaster in the making.

After Zayn had texted Liam his address last night they had continued to text for a while (okay, maybe the whole night but who was really counting) about everything and nothing at all. Which was only making Zayn more nervous. They had so much in common and Liam was actually interested in his work (despite having not read about him in People), not to mention the fact that he was gorgeous. Again.

Thinking all these things at once and trying to find a shirt in his mess of a close was not productive. At all. So Zayn tried to clear his mind, focusing on the task at hand. Methodically he pulled out each shirt he owned in a row until he reached a nice denim button down. Perfect. Not too fancy, but nice enough. It went nicely with his tan skinny jeans and leather jacket anyways. Crap. /Was/ that too fancy? He could always roll up his sleeves, that always made things more casual. With a satisfied nod for himself he decided to move on, quickly slipping on a white undershirt and then the denim shirt.

After that escapade Zayn found himself in the bathroom, studying his hair anxiously. What the hell was he supposed to do with it? It was unsatisfyingly floppy. He didn't really have enough time to properly gel it up… at least with his light stubble he didn't look entirely youthful. Still, he sighed, running a hand through his hair in a lame attempt to make it somewhat quiff like. It, of course, didn't work but it did succeed in making it more messy. Great.

Lost in his hair filled angst Zayn almost didn't notice the knock to his front door. Filled with despair (and stupidly unrealistic thoughts of Liam looking at his hair with distaste) he ran to answer it, noticing at once that he didn't have shoes on either. Great. Looks like he'd be inviting Liam inside. He simply wasn't prepared.

"Hey Liam," Zayn said in an almost awkward tone as he opened the door, trying to lean against the frame in a somewhat casual yet appealing way. It gave him a chance to give Liam a subtle one over. No longer in his cop uniform Liam was now wearing a plain white shirt, black jacket, and low slung jeans with combat like brown shoes. It should've looked kind of douchey except Zayn knew Liam was far from a douche and he looked so god damn good. It was kind of perfect in a simple, straight to the point kind of way.

"Hey, you ready?"

"No, not really. Want to come in for a minute? I just need to get my shoes and jacket and then I think I'll be ready," Zayn explained honestly, giving Liam what he hoped would be a winning smile. Liam seemed to accept it because then he was shrugging, walking comfortably into Zayn's house.

"Nice place you got here," Liam stated absentmindedly as Zayn led the way into his flat, "guess there are perks to being moderately famous."

Zayn laughed out loud at that causing Liam to smirk somewhat proudly. Zayn didn't want to read to much into that so he quickly excused himself, instructing Liam to "Make yourself at home."

Back in his room Zayn decided his hair was a lost cause. Liam hadn't left yet, so that was a good sign. Instead he grabbed his leather jacket from the chair it was draped over and a pair of black vans Louis had convinced him to buy ("They go good with everything Zee, you'll thank me later.")

After that he returned to the living room to find Liam studying his walls. Zayn cleared his throat to get his attention, smiling cheekily once he had. Liam seemed rather serious though.

"Did you paint these Zayn?"

Zayn flushed and nodded, nervous about Liam's response. Not that Liam was in any way an art critic but his opinion mattered to Zayn at this point. It really wasn't totally abnormal though. Zayn got uncomfortable anytime /anyone/ studied his art.

"This is fantastic. I mean, I'm not qualified in any way to have a real opinion but I can tell you I think modern art is bull shit. But this… this, I can feel something from this. Your feelings that is."

Zayn blushed harder, looking over Liam's (broad) shoulder at the painting he was looking at. It was nothing really. The entire canvas was various shades of red but the red was shaped in such a way that it was obvious it was supposed to represent fire. Then, right in the middle of the canvas, there was a spark of blue.

"It's nothing, really. You don't have to say things like that to impress me," Zayn exclaimed sheepishly, half serious. Liam shook his head, clearly in some state of shock.

"Maybe it is just you then Zayn. You're something else. C'mon, let's get going."

**X**

Halfway through the date and things were going rather fantastically, Zayn thought. While Liam was cheeky and liked to drop innuendos he was also rather chivalrous, which was apparently a rather deadly combination. Deadly, as in incredibly hot. Zayn shuddered to even use the word hot but it was really just unavoidable at this point.

"So, when'd you know you wanted to be a cop?"

Liam looked contemplative for a moment before he shrugged casually. Zayn felt himself lean forward just slightly in the booth, curious as to his answer.

"Honestly, I've always known I wanted to help people. Growing up wasn't always so easy for me so I just wanted to make it better for others. Then I guess I took that a step further and made it a career."

Zayn wished Liam hadn't shrugged, as if to minimize his words. They were inspiring, really. That was the kind of emotions he tried to portray in his paintings; that kind of thought. He didn't want to say that though, or that they'd make a good team. Well he did, but he knew he shouldn't. He also knew he shouldn't ask why growing up wasn't so easy for him. They just weren't /there/ yet. Zayn wanted to be there though and he could see them getting there. It was all very promising.

"Well it sounds like you're the perfect cop, really. With all the morals and stuff."

"Yeah, morals are a little important in this job," Liam teased, causing Zayn to grin. This was all going so well. Zayn just hoped he wasn't being presumptuous in believing this could go farther.

"So, um, Liam, I don't know where you want this to go. But, um, I really like you and-"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you again Zee."

If Zayn swooned when Liam winked after that, well, that wasn't important. What was important was that they were going to see each other again. Hopefully soon, if Zayn got his way. Things seemed to be going his way so far anyways.

**X**

Things did go Zayn's way, needless to say.

"Liam."

"Yes Zayn?"

"I can't do this."

"I think you can."

"You're just saying that. You have to say that."

"I don't have to say anything. Everything's going to be fine."

"As a cop it's your job to reassure people."

"I'm just glad you don't call me sheriff."

"Liam."

"Yes love?"

"This is serous. Please try to be serious."

"I was absolutely being serious. I couldn't take you seriously if you referred to me as sheriff."

That finally reduced Zayn to giggles. Not that it was really all that funny, but he was stressed and Liam was trying his best so it was good enough.

Tonight was the night of Zayn's largest art show to date and so he was obviously nervous. Liam, as his boyfriend, was left to deal with all that. So far he was doing a halfway decent job. Liam was just a good distractor.

Zayn nervously fiddled with his tie before nodding his head decisively.

"Yeah, okay, I'm ready now. Let's go before I change my mind," Zayn sighed, staring at the mirror longingly. He was wearing a white button up shirt with an aforementioned black tie and nice black slacks. Zayn knew he looked good, especially with his softly gelled hair, but that wasn't the issue. He didn't have to look good, that was just an added bonus really. His art, now that /did/ have to look good. Really good, in fact. It was opening night and at least a couple critics would be there. Their opinions would make or break his career; they would judge what his pieces were worth and if they really meant anything. Zayn could only hope for the best.

"It'll be fine sweetheart. C'mon, wouldn't want to be late to your own event," Liam soothed, finally sounding a serious. Zayn took a deep breath and nodded, following Liam out. More than anything he wanted to please Liam. He came even before the critics, honestly.

**X**

"… And now, the star of tonight's event, if you will, Mr. Zayn Malik, here to unveil his centerpiece painting of his gallery."

Zayn stepped out of the crowd, unwillingly leaving Liam behind. He made his way to a dramatic white cloth surrounded by some of his other pieces. Zayn couldn't actually believe this was his life. He was unveiling his feature piece as the feature artist at this prestigious gallery. And Liam was here. He could never forget Liam.

"So, er," Zayn reminded himself he probably ought to sound more confident, "this piece is for someone very special to me. It sort of represents what he's done to me, for lack of better words. I call it, 'Chained.'"

With that, Zayn uncovered the painting with a flourish. A little too dramatic for his tastes but he would take it. The revealed painting was another red piece, much like the first painting of Zayn's Liam had seen, except this one was shaped into a heart. Around the heart was a sturdy pair of handcuffs, locked into place. It was all kinds of cheesy, but it spoke volumes to Zayn's feelings. With that in mind, he looked to find Liam in the crowd.

There he was, looking at the painting, his face painted over with awe. The same awe he'd worn all those weeks ago. This was no different then had it just been the two of them. It was rather beautiful.

Before Zayn could give it more thought the crowd broke out in applause. Even the three rather mean looking people who had been pointed out to him as critics were clapping enthusiastically. Zayn really couldn't have been more pleased. Once the noise quieted down Zayn began to speak again, hoping to return to Liam quickly.

"Thank you all so much, enjoy the rest of your nights!"

With that their was more applause and Zayn was surrounded. People were congratulating him left and right and he tried to smile at each of them and even give thanks to some of them. After a minute it was getting kind of ridiculous. It seemed as if everyone in attendance was coming to talk to him. He couldn't possibly respond to everyone, or anyone really over the noise. Didn't they understand that?

"Excuse me, yes, I need to get through. No, no, I need you to move. C'mon now. Give the lad some space! What's my position? I'm his boyfriend, but I also happen to belong to the NYPD my friend. Yeah, gonna move out of the way now? Thank you very much."

It was like magic, the way his voice managed to float out of the crowd like that. Zayn moved toward the voice, finally finding Liam in the crowd. He managed to push his way through until they met. After that the crowd seemed to disperse somewhat, as if they could sense their need for privacy. Perhaps they had just accepted that they weren't going to get anything further from him.

"Hey," Zayn said breathlessly, grabbing onto Liam's arm as if to anchor himself. Liam only grinned sheepishly.

"That piece, it was about me, yeah?"

Zayn nodded nervously, suddenly afraid he had crossed some unspoken boundary.

"It was beautiful."

Zayn grinned brightly then, moving to embrace Liam tightly. Liam returned the embrace, pecking Zayn's cheek chastely.

"You've got mine to, you know. Chained," Liam murmured into his ear right before they parted. They were both smiling widely now; Zayn could feel the slow burn spreading through his cheeks.

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely. Probably since the first time I saved you."

"Well you better get used to it. Looks like you might have to save me a lot more often," Zayn stayed, gesturing around himself. Liam only chuckled.

"Anytime."

Suddenly Liam was leaning in and Zayn was moving to meet him. As their lips met Zayn knew he could think of no one better to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr; ZiamOrBust.   
> Feedback is love! x


End file.
